Emma Frost
Emma Frost is a mutant who goes by the alias White Queen. Powers Emma Frost possesses telepathic abilities matching those of Charles Xavier. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath", "Omega Class Telepath", and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Telepathy: Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc.), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Frost's abilities rival that of Charles Xavier, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. *''Psychic Surgery:'' the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc.), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. *''Limited Psychometry'' Latent Telekinesis: Emma was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. During the Onslaught Saga, Emma unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon is one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Frost now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconsciouss, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Emma does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscules produce almost no fatigue toxins during phyiscal activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Phoenix Force: Emma Frost is one of five avatars of the Phoenix Force which grants her the great powers of the Phoenix. So far, Emma has demonstrated Interstellar Travel, Cosmic Pyrokinesis, and Immortality. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis: ''An Avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *''Resurrection:'' As the embodiment of life and death itself, the Phoenix Force can resurrect whomever it wills. *''Immortality: ''Even after being shattered while in her diamond form by Thor and thrown into space, Emma's body shards fell back to Earth, ripped through Thor's body and reassembled, demonstrating her immortality as an Avatar of the Phoenix Force.'' '' *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the casual effect his or her actions will have. *''Telekinesis:'' An Avatar of the Phoenix can manipulate matter at a molecular scale. Weaknesses While in her normal state, Frost has all the physical frailties and vulnerabilities any ordinary human has. While she is much stronger and more durable in her diamond form, her body can be shattered if she were to be hit in a certain area that has a flaw, much as an actual diamond will. Also, while in her diamond form, Frost is unable to access her telepathic abilities. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Phoenix Force Avatars Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Mind Alteration Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Sedation Category:Pain Induction Category:Psychometry Category:Psychic Surgery Category:Healing Category:Telekinesis Category:Organic Material Body Category:Diamond Mimicry Category:Strength Category:Durability Category:Stamina Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cosmic Pyrokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Immortalitiy Category:Temporal Manipulation Category:Self-Sustenance